Small Town Girl
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Bethyl AU. Beth Greene is ready to move out on her own and start a new life. After finding a local ad about a house for rent for cheap, she's excited to sign the papers and get the keys in her hands. When she meets rough-around-the-edges Daryl Dixon, her new landlord, is she really ready for what her new life will bring?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Where ya goin', lil brother?" Merle asked from across the table as he brought the bottle of beer to his lips and took a long swig. Daryl held up his ringing cell phone and stepped outside, looking at the unfamiliar number on the screen before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked as he took the cigarette he kept tucked behind his ear and placed it between his lips, expecting to hear the voice of one of his one night stands on the other end.

"Is this Daryl Dixon?" a sweet and soft voice asked as he brought his lighter to the end of his cigarette.

"Yeah." he answered and cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder, cupping his hand over the flmae to keep the spring wind from blowing out the flame.

"I saw your ad in the Iwana just a few moments ago, for the house you have for rent. I'm moving out on my own, and I was wondering if it was still available." She sounded shy and nervous and he couldn't help the small grin on his face as he took a drag off of the cigarette, flicking the ashes off the end.

"Yeah, it's stil available." he answered before blowing the smoke back out and watching it disappear into the night sky.

"Is there anyway I could take a look at it?"

"I can meet you there in about an hour." he said and leaned against the window of the bar.

"That's wonderful!" she answered with excitement before clearing her throat, "I'll meet you then."

"What's your name?" he asked before she could hang up the phone to rush and get ready.

"Beth. Beth Greene."

"I'll see you soon, Beth Greene." he said before hanging up the phone and tucking it back in his pocket so he could enjoy the last of his cigarette. He stomped the butt out on the sidewalk and walked back inside of the old bar, stale alcohol and cigarette smoke filling his nose. This was a second home to him since he spent most of his free time there.

"What's goin' on?" Merle asked as Daryl slid back into his seat, propping his feet up on the empty seat next to him and picking up his beer bottle.

"Got someone interested in the house. Gonna go meet her in an hour to show her 'round the place." he said before turning the bottom up and taking a long sip.

"Want me to head out there with ya?" Merle asked and Daryl shook his head as he set the now empty bottle down.

"Nah, bro you'll jus' scare her off." he said with a laugh and Merle flicked him off.

"Fuck ya, too." he said and hailed a waitress down, asking for another beer before smacking her ass and sending her on her way.

* * *

The car crept up the gravel driveway lined with old oak trees adorned with Spanish Moss, sunlight creeping through the branches and leaves. She smiled and placed her hand to her stomach, clenching her shirt as she saw the house at the end of the long driveway. The yard was closed off by an old wooden fence that was falling apart in some places, the house painted with a faded Hunter's Green that was peeling and chipping off in many spots. The screens that enclose the front porch were ripped in and falling off, some only hanging by a corner.

"If you only knew you'd be just as excited as I am." she said as she rubbed her belly, giving it a small and loving pat before pulling up next to the house and turning off her engine. She stepped out of the old black Honda Civic, closing the door and walking around to the front.

She walked through the old wooden and chicken wire gate, hearing it creak behind her as it started to close. She went around the side of the house, seeing overgrown flower beds along it and knew she could rip out the weeds and plants and start fresh. The grass in the yard was overgrown and she was hoping she wouldn't step on a hiding snake or other woodland animal. She reached the backyard that was also surrounded in the same old fence and saw a large, healthy oak tree just like the ones along the driveway. It too was covered in Spanish Moss and helped to shade most of the yard.

By the looks of the outside the house obviously hadn't been used in a long time but that didn't change her mind about it yet. She perked up at the sound of a loud engine in the distance, looking down at her watch and smiling.

"Right on time, Mr. Dixon." she said with a grin as she started back around to the front. She stepped outside of the gate and let it close behind her, hearing the engine grow louder and seeing a single bright light coming up the drive.

Daryl's first sight as he pulled up on the motorcycle was bright blonde hair illuminated by the Georgia afternoon sun that belonged to a surprisingly pretty young girl. Usually the people who called to look at the house were rough and usually dealing or lying on their backs to make rent money. This one though looked far from what he usually saw. She wore a knee length white skirt that fluttered weightlessly in the breeze, a blue shirt clinging to her slender frame. She had on a white cropped denim jacket that ended just above her waist. Her pale blonde locks were swept up into a high ponytail, a small braid mixed in with it. He pulled up behind her car, cutting the bike off and seeing her shade her eyes from the sun as she gave him a small wave.

"Beth Greene?" he asked as he walked up to her and saw her hold her hand out.

"Yes, you must be Daryl Dixon?" she said and he took her hand, surprised at how soft and small it was in his rough grip, "It's good to meet you. I'm excited to see the inside."

"I'm surprised the outside hadn't scared you away yet."

"Ain't nothin' I can't spruce up myself." she said with a smile as he opened the gate, letting her go through first and following behind her quickly.

"Careful, the steppin' stones are broken and it's all overgrown. I can get out here and mow for ya if you'd like, I guess I shoulda done it before showin' you around." he said and fished the key out of his pocket. He led her up the front steps and pushed the screen door open, holding it open and watching her as she observed the front porch.

There was outdoor carpet along the screen porch floor and Beth made a mental note to ask if she could rip it up and get rid of it. It was something she knew her brother would help her to do, as well as replace the screens along the front. After unlocking the front door a strong stale smell met her nose and made her wrinkle it up. She stepped inside and Daryl flipped the light on, the room lighting up and Beth smiling as she stepped in. Even though the outdated wall paper was peeling off the walls, and the wood floor was in need of a good sweeping, she still found the size perfect for herself and her little one. She moved farther into the room, walking over to a window and sliding it open to invite the cool, fresh breeze in.

Daryl watched her walk through the room, her eyes going over every detail and at this moment he felt embarassed for her to even be in this house.

"Did you grow up here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen, running her finger along the countertop and looking at the dust that piled up on it.

"Nah, I inherited it after my grandpa passed, well my older brother Merle and I did, but we made more money off rentin' it than livin' in it."

"Looks like it's been empty for a while." She said as she opened a cabinet and saw a few mouse droppings, closing it back and moving to the hallway.

"I can get someone to clean it for ya before you get moved in." he said and she walked into the smallest of three bedrooms, flipping the light on. And old bed was shoved against the wall opposite the window, a quilt spread across it with a dingy pillow lay waiting for someone's head.

"My sister and my mama can help me start cleanin' it up as soon as I sign for it." she said and he raised an eyebrow, leaning against the opening to the hallway.

"You still interested?"

"Well, if we can make a few agreements." she said and flashed him a grin over her shoulder as she moved to the second bedroom, turning on the light and stepping inside. He heard that window slide open too and walked down the hallway as well.

"What would that be?" He was amused by her, and liked her take-charge way as she wandered the house, acting like it was her own already.

"You let me paint and do a little fixin' up around here. Now I'm not gonna go all crazy and turn it into a total girly house, but, I would like something cute, clean, and safe. Especially when I bring home Baby Greene in November." Her hand went straight to her belly and he was surprised at the sudden feeling of disappointment in him. Who the hell was he kidding? Of course this cutie wouldn't be interested in him, and of course she had someone else.

"Is the, uh, father excited?" Daryl asked and saw anger flash in her eyes quickly before she turned a forced a half-hearted smile.

"No. He hasn't been around since I told him." she answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and moving to the master bedroom.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

"Eh, not your fault he's a jerk. So." she said and popped out of the room, smiling and straightening out her skirt, "When do I sign?"

* * *

"So, it's gonna be four hundred a month, and I'll cut you a deal. Anythin' you do to fix up the house on your own, I'll take off of your rent each month." he said and saw her smile widen as they stood in the kitchen going over the contract.

"Sounds perfect." she said as she tapped her lip softly with the back of her pen.

"I'll come mow tomorrow mornin', and call someone out here to set traps underneath the house for mice. I can take care of mowin' the yard for ya for no extra charge when it needs it." Beth looked up at him as he was reading over the contract with her, her large blue eyes studying the older man. His shaggy, muddy brown hair brushed against his face and along the back of his neck. He reached up and scratched his goatee with rough calloused hands. His stormy eyes looked over at her and she looked down quickly at the papers, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"You gon' be okay out here on your own?"

"I'll be fine." she answered and signed a paper he laid in front of her.

"I don' live that far from here, so if you need me at all, if anythin' happens, don' hesitate to call. I'd hate for you to feel unsafe."

"Thank you." she said and signed the last of the papers, Daryl sliding the key over to her.

"Well, Miss Greene, welcome to your new place."

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon." she said with a wink and a smile as he shook her hand, "I'm looking forward to this."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"This is...ah...wow, Beth." Maggie said as her purse slid down her arm, the straps catching in her hand as the older sister looked around the living room, "Quite a fix'er upper."

"I know but I get to make it my own. The landlord is lettin' me paint and do minor remodeling." Beth said as she sat down the bags of cleaning supplies on the floor. She hurried back out onto the porch where her father and her step brother were unpacking their tools, and swung open the door to help her mother carry in more supplies.

"So, my dear, where do you want to begin?" Annette asked as she set the bags down and patted her daughter's shoulder, looking around the livingroom with Maggie, "There is quite a lot to do."

"Well, I'm gonna need a place to sleep, so why don't we start in the master bedroom and work our way forward." Beth said and picked up the new broom, ripping the tags off of the handle and the dust pan. Maggie smiled and watched her little sister all but run down the hall towards the master bedroom and glanced over at her step-mother.

"You think she's excited?" Maggie asked with a laugh and grabbed up bags before heading down the hallway. When they stepped into the room Beth was siding the windows open and propping them up so the fresh air could fill the stuffy bedroom.

"You got heat and air in this place?" Maggie asked as she set the stuff down by the door and looked around at the fairly decent sized room.

"No air, but my landlord said he had a couple window units he's gonna have put in for me. It's got heat though for when it starts to get chilly." Beth said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Well, Bethy why don't you and I start peelin' wallpaper and Maggie, love, if you'll start sweepin. I'll go mix the solution to soak the wallpaper with, Beth hunny, put on a mask so you don't inhale anythin' you shouldn't. I don't want nothin' harmin' that sweet baby."

"Yes mama." Beth answered with a grin as she and Maggie dug through the plastic Lowes bags to find the masks their mom had bought. In just a few minutes Maggie had plugged up Beth's stereo in the hallway, had a local radio station playing, and all three were busy cleaning the master bedroom and bathroom.

Beth was all smiles as they worked, her talking never ceasing and she felt like she was walking on air. She was excited to get the inside of the house cleaned up and slowly start to make it her own. She also couldn't wait to get into the room she was going to be using as a nursery and start planning on how she was going to decorate it. It didn't take them long to clean the walls and floors in the master bedroom, and by the time they were finished her father, Hershel, and brother, Shawn, were offering to go into town and get some lunch for them. Annette offered to go, and Maggie said she'd stay back with Beth and hang out at the house. As they watched the truck pull out of the driveway they sat on the front steps, passing a waterbottle back and forth between the two of them.

"You gonna be okay out here on your own?" Maggie asked and Beth chuckled softly as she rubbed some dirt off of her pants, "What?"

"You sound like my landlord. He asked me the same thing." she said and looked over at her older sister, "I'll be fine, Mags. Soon I won't be alone. It'll be me and the little one."

"You scared?" Maggie asked and wrapped her arms under her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"Like hell." Beth said and both laughed softly, Beth fidgeting with the bottle in her hands, "How's daddy been?"

"Still not wantin' to talk really. If mama brings up the baby he gets really quiet, and he fired Zach." Maggie answered and Beth let out a hard sigh, "Honestly, the way Zach took off after findin' out, I'd have fired his ass too. Ain't no man gonna leave my lil' sister behind and her pregnant."

"He made his decision, Mags. I refuse to take him back after he left. Haven't heard from him in two weeks."

"You're better off without him, Bethy. So, you have the master bedroom and the nursery, whatcha gonna do about the third bedroom?"

"Turn it into a guest bedroom and a music room."

"So I can come stay over with you?" Maggie asked as she elbowed Beth's upper arm with a laugh.

"You can come stay over as much as you'd like." Beth said with a smile and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on the steps.

"Can I stay with you your first night here? I don't want ya bein' alone then."

"Of course. It'll be nice, especially since I've been staying with Patricia and Otis since I found out I was pregnant. I'm slowly gettin' used to having less and less people around." Beth said and felt the sadness creep over again.

"_I'm sorry, daddy!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her sweatshirt to her. Hershel only shook his head, holding up his hand to silence her and she bit her lip, holding back her cries. _

"_I'm truly disappointed in you, Elizabeth Diane Greene." He never used her full name. Ever. Unless he was truly upset with her it was always Beth or Bethy. She buried her face in her sweatshirt, feeling Maggie's hand on her shoulder as Hershel turned to walk away._

"_Daddy, please." Beth begged and looked up at him but Hershel refused to look at her. _

"_I don't want to see you right now, Elizabeth. Annette, I'll be eating dinner in my office tonight." With that he walked down the hallway, disappearing into his office and shutting the door hard. They heard the lock click and Beth sank to her knees, sobbing into her sweatshirt. Maggie wrapped her up in her arms, running her hand over her hair and trying to soothe her. _

"_What can I do, Beth?" she asked her softly, and Beth looked up, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face. _

"_C-can you call P-Patricia? Ask if I can stay there t-tonight?" she asked between sobs and Maggie nodded, helping her to her feet and over to the couch. _

"Beth?"

"Huh?" Beth asked as she pulled herself from her thoughts from two weeks back, fighting back fresh tears that burned in her eyes.

"I asked if I could have some more water." Maggie said and Beth nodded, handing the bottle over as she blushed with embarassment, "You alright?"

"Jus' tired is all. I'm ready for a nap." she said and rested her chin in her hands, "Amazing how pregnancy messes with your body. I used to have all the energy in the world. Now I wanna sleep most of the time." About that time there was the sound of a loud engine and Beth smiled, knowing exactly what it belonged too, "Well, he finally showed up."

"Who?" Maggie asked in confusion, craning her neck and straining her vision to see down the gravel driveway.

"Daryl." Beth said and just saying the name made her blush slightly, "My landlord. He's on his motorcycle."

"Ooh, bad boy." Maggie said and Beth laughed softly, standing and walking with her older sister towards the gate. Soon they could see the flickering headlight of the motorcycle as it made it's way down the rough driveway with an old truck right behind him. The clanging of a trailer mixed in with the roar of the engine and it wasn't till both vehicles pulled up that Beth saw a riding mower sitting in a trailer attached to the truck. On older man got out with a dirty old gray shirt on, a worn out and open denim button up shirt on over it, and old muddy jeans. His light hair was shaved into a military buzz cut, and he looked like he could snap her in half if he wanted. Daryl got off his motorcycle, walking up to Beth and nodding his head at her as she greeted him.

"This is my brother, Merle." Daryl said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder and Beth nodded.

"Hello." she said with a smile and a small wave, Merle laughing softly and wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"You don' look a damn thing like the trash we usually rent to." Merle said and Beth bit her lip, Daryl sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"Merle, can ya try and be decent for a change?" Daryl snapped and the man rolled his eyes, walking to his trailer and throwing his hand up in a wave, "Sorry we're runnin' late We'll mow right quick and be outta your way. Anythin' I need to take care of while I'm here?"

"I think we're good, but thank you, I appreciate the offer." Beth said and Daryl nodded, walking over to Merle to help him unload the mower. Beth and Maggie headed inside into the kitchen, tossing the empty water bottle out and both sitting on the counter like they used to do when they were little.

"Which one's your landlord again?" Maggie asked as she looked out the window, Beth pointing to Daryl as he came riding into the yard on the mower, Merle pulling a weedeater out of the back of the truck, "He looks nicer than the brother. That one makes me nervous."

"Luckily I only have to deal with Daryl really, until I get to know Merle better I kinda don't wanna be alone around him." Beth said and Maggie nodded in agreement, Beth picking up a new waterbottle and uncapping it before taking a long sip.

"He single?" Beth nearly choked on her water and wiped her mouth, looking at Maggie and raising her eyebrows, "What?"

"You're dating Glenn!"

"Not for me, goof! I'm just thinkin', you throw that Beth Greene charm on him you may get your rent lowered."

"Jesus, Maggie, I'm not gonna flirt with my landlord." Beth said as she felt her blush crawling up her neck and spreading across her face, "If he is actually single, what single man is gonna go after a girl who's gotten herself knocked up."

"You don't think he's cute?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you think he's cute."

"I didn't say that either!" Beth defended and Maggie laughed, leaning back against the cabinets.

"Calm down, sis. I'm givin' ya a hard time. I just want you to be happy again."

"I am happy." Beth reassured her, "I'm gonna have a house to myself, I have a few gigs lined up and I've picked up more hours at work. Things are lookin' up for me." She glanced back out the window at Daryl who had earrbuds shoved into his ears to drown out the roar of the lawn mower.

"I'll admit he's kinda cute." Beth said and Maggie laughed, "Even if he's too old for me."

"He's like what, thirty? Thirty-five? You're twenty-two, not that bad." Maggie said and Beth rolled her eyes with a laugh and hoped down off of the counter, "Where ya goin'?"

"Duty calls!"

"Imagine how bad it'll be when you have a baby sitting on your bladder! You think it's bad now!" Maggie teased as Beth disappeared down the hallway. She smiled and slid off the counter, looking around at the dusty kitchen. Her little sister was growing up, and fast. But she'd be there to help her, especially when her new niece or nephew came along, and she couldn't wait to spoil it.

She wanted Zach to pay for leaving her the way he did. Bastard didn't deserve to see this baby, and she hoped he'd stay long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Hmmm..." Beth said as she stood on her scale, looking down at the number and sighed, "Still nothin'." She was excited for this pregnancy, excited to start feeling the baby move and couldn't wait till it was active enough for other people to feel it as well. She stepped off of the scale and looked in the mirror, scowling at the bags under her eyes. She needed more sleep, but how was she going to find the time? Between her gigs at the local restaurants and bars, and picking up double shifts, she didn't have time to sleep. Maybe she'd get some today, considering it was her day off finally and she had officially been in her home for two weeks. But first she craved a shower and the feeling of hot water relaxing her muscles.

She slid her pajama shorts off along with her panties, tossing them into the white wicker laundry basket her mother bought her to go with the French Country theme she was trying to incorporate into the house. After sliding her shirt off and tossing it with the others she stood in the mirror and turned sideways. Still no sign of a baby bump.

"Well damn." she huffed, but knew she was ahead of herself. She already read some of the pregnancy books, and had a lot of websites bookmarked on her laptop. She knew she wouldn't really start showing for about three more months, but lord she was ready. She was only nine weeks by now. She walked over to the shower and as she turned the handle for the hot water the faucet busted off and water began spraying everywhere.

"Oh crap!" she squealed as she watched the water spraying into the bathtub, "Shit shit shit!" She ran from the bathroom, sliding into her bedroom and grabbing her phone off of the bedside table all the while trying to find something to cover her naked body.

* * *

Daryl inhaled deeply on his morning cigarette, laying back in the bed of the truck with his heavy boots propped up on the tailgate. He pulled the cigarette from between his lips, exhaling the smoke as he reached his hand out of the bed and flicked the ashes off of the end. He hadn't heard from Beth since she got moved in, and he figured that meant all was going well in the house.

He was curious though how she was doing, and how the house was looking. He had seen her and her sister in Lowes the other day picking up primer and paint, for what room he didn't know. He didn't speak to her, considering they both looked pretty deep in whatever conversation they were having while they waited for the Paint Department associate to mix their desired color of choice. She seemed happy though, and for that he was glad. He placed his cigarette between his lips again, tucking his arms behind his head and closing his eyes against the early morning sun.

Merle left late during the night, probably to go score some drugs and get a cheap lay. Even though Daryl had followed Merle around growing up, minus the years Merle had been gone while in the military, he was glad he hadn't gotten hooked on the shit his brother had.

Daryl's drug of choice was alcohol, and luckily, he hadn't turned into an alcoholic like his shitbag father had. And every now and then, if he felt like it, he indulged in a little Mary Jane. He was dependent on any of that shit though, and could get by just fine without it, Some days though, he needed something to relax him and ease the stress.

He heard his phone vibrate in his pocket and opened his eyes, reaching down and pulling it out.

"Who the fuck is callin' me so damn early?" he muttered, exhaling more smoke as he turned it around to see the screen. Beth Greene flashed in bright blue and he sat up, flipping it open and placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, I'm really sorry to be callin' you so early, but I'm havin' a bit of an issue." Her voice was soft and timid on the other end, but in the background he could hear what sounded like rushing water.

"Everythin' okay?"

"Uhm, not really." she squeaked and he could hear her voice shaking on the other end, "The bathroom faucet broke in the tub and it started sprayin' water everywhere. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break anythin'." She was crying now and Daryl couldn't understand why. The house was old, things were bound to break sooner or later.

"I'll be right over. If you can find the water shut off then shut it off for me."

"What d-does it even l-look like?" she asked between sobs and he placed his face in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I'm gettin' in my truck right now. Be there soon." he said and she thanked him before hanging up the phone. He opened the tool box in the back of his truck, making sure he had everything he needed before sliding into the driver's seat and tearing down the driveway. Bon Jovi's _Wanted _ blasted out of the old speakers, one rattling in the passenger's side door but he only ignored it, turning the volume up more and rolling his window down. He drove along the quiet two lane road on the way to the small house, the cool early morning spring air filling the cab of his truck. As he passed a field he glanced out to see a group of deer grazing and smirked. He needed to find a morning to take his crossbow out and catch himself somethin'. When he pulled onto the driveway to the rental house he sped up a bit, concerned with how hysterical she was becoming on the phone. When he pulled up he saw her coming down the steps with bright pink pajama pants on covered in black paw prints, A black t-shirt to match with a bright pink paw print in the middle. Her face was tear-streaked but it seemed as if they had dried up finally and she greeted him at the gate.

"Thank you for comin' out so early." she said, tucking her long locks behind her ears. Daryl opened his truck bed toolbox, pulling out his tool belt and his handheld tool box.

"Ain't no problem." he said as he came through the gate, Beth following him up the stairs and into the house. He was greeted by the smell of berries, and something sweet mixed in which was much more pleasing to the nose than the musty smell of dust from an old closed up house. He followed her down the hallway that had been painted the same color, and a few small pictures of her family hung on the walls. When he reached the bathroom the tub was quickly filling now, and he guessed the drain couldn't keep up with the amount flooding in. He quickly dropped his toolbox and took off to find the water shut off valve. Beth stood in the hallway and waited for him to come back, smiling when the water began to slow down, turning into a trickle and then finally stopping. She stepped into her room when he came back and knelt down next to the tub to start looking at the faucet and started rifling through her drawers to find something to wear. She chose a pair of old faded capris and a soft purple short sleeved shirt. She pushed her door closed, changing quickly and throwing her hair up into a high ponytail. She apologized when she stepped back out of the bedroom and Daryl looked over his shoulder, giving her a once over quickly before reaching for his toolbox.

"Is there anythin' I can do to help? Hand you tools or somethin'?" she asked and he shook his head, sitting back on his feet.

"Nah, it looks like I'm gonna have to make a trip to Lowes and get some supplies. You're gonna need a new faucet before, so is there any style you prefer?" he asked and stood, brushing off his knees.

"It's your house, whatever you like." Beth said and Daryl shook his head, looking around at the light robin's egg blue bathroom, the cabinets, crown molding, doors and frames all painted a soft white. A couple of black and white photos hung on the wall in white wooden frames, some colorful pressed and dried flowers stuck under the glass to accent the pictures.

"You're the one turnin' this place into a home. You get to decide." he said and saw the smile on her face and tears starting to brim in her eyes, "You okay?"

"Crap." she said and rubbed her eyes, "I'm so sorry, my hormones are all over the place and are turning me into a huge crybaby."

"It's okay, you jus' had me worried earlier that you got hurt or somethin' was wrong with the baby." he said and saw her blush on her cheeks.

"How about I go with you and pick somethin' out." Beth offered and he shrugged.

"If you ain't busy you can go. You'll get bored."

"I'll go grab my keys." she said with a smile and hurried into her room. Daryl flipped the bathroom light off after setting his tool belt on the counter and walked to the livingroom, leaning against the front door and waiting for her while looking around the room again. The wooden floors had been cleaned up and he had stopped by to help coat them in polyurethane to give them the shine they had now. Luckily he had had a few box fans to put in the windows to vent out the smells and it had only taken Daryl, Hershel and Shawn one day to coat them. Beth had been delighted with the turn out and marveled at her reflection in the floors once it had dried. To protect the floors she had put down a big area rug where the coffee table sat, fresh flowers in a tall vase and candles across the top. She had a small cream colored loveseat, and across from that sat a flat screen tv on a dark wooden entertainment center. Two matching bookshelves sat on either side of the entertainment center filled with books and small knick knacks. Pictures that needed hanging were stacked in the corner next to the loveseat, and Daryl figured he'd offer to help her come hang them. He looked up as she came down the hallway, all smiles as she pulled her purse up onto her shoulder and gave him a small wave.

"Ready!" she said and grabbed her keys off of a hook by Daryl's head next to the front door.

* * *

"It's so pretty out here, much different than back home on the farm." Beth said as she looked out of her window, watching the forest fly by.

"You lived on a farm?" he asked, rolling down his window and resting his elbow out of it.

"Yeah, my daddy's farm. It's about half an hour away from here, way out on the outskirts of King's County." she said and cracked her window. The smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke was making her stomach queasy, and though she wasn't having too hard of a time with morning sickness, she didn't want o kickstart it for the day.

"Did you like it?" Daryl asked as he glanced over and saw her expression turn crestfallen, _"Please don't start crying again." _He thought, immediately regretting the question. She forced a smile and looked over at him, then back out the windshield.

"I loved it. I was up every mornin' with the chickens, did all my chores, helped with meals on the weekends, and helped at my daddy's vet clinic whenever I wasn't working at the Cafe." she said and Daryl was surprised at her busy schedule.

"You ever have any time for anythin' fun?" He asked and she laughed as she played with her ponytail.

"Having fun is what got me into this situation." she said as she pointed to her stomach, Daryl smirking and looking back out the front, "I miss the farm, but I don't miss being ignored by my daddy and listening to my mom crying. I was supposed to be married first, have at least a year under my belt before trying for children. Instead I found myself out with my boyfriend and his friends, lookin' at the bottom of a bottle of Jack, and well, here I am. I'm so sorry, I'm rambling about things you don't care about."

"Nah, you're fine. It's better than listenin' to Merle's nights out in full detail." he said and cringed when he thought about it, Beth letting out a soft laugh and crossing her legs, "You nervous?"

"Absolutely, but I'm excited at the same time." she said and watched as the forest turned to fields, and then eventually small neighborhood developments. She could see kids riding their bikes, throwing balls, and skateboarding down their streets, and men and women out working in their yards and gardens. She loved spring, loved the newness it brought each year, the smells of fresh flowers and fresh cut grass once the grass started growing again. Each spring introduced new babies on the farm and she had gotten pretty good at helping her father deliver them.

"Well maybe your dad will come around soon." Daryl said as they pulled into the busy parking lot and parked as close to the front as he could.

"I'm sure he will, it'll just take some time." Beth said and unclasped her seat belt, "Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." she said as they both got out of the truck, Daryl walking around to her.

"Thanks for what?"

"For just giving me someone to talk to. I appreciate it." she said and readjusted her purse. Daryl felt his cheeks start to burn at the sight of her innocent smile and looked away, scratching the side of his nose and nodding.

"Let's go pick ya out a new faucet." he said and patted her shoulder gently.


End file.
